What a tangled web we weave
by candy-belle
Summary: Ted finds lying only makes things worse. A slash fic featuring Cody/Ted, John/Randy plus others. Warning for angst,smut, violence & fleeting mentions of past abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What a tangled web we weave

**Rating:** 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ted finds lying only makes things worse.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Ted/John, Ted/Cody, John /Randy  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Pure unadulterated angst and smut.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x x x

"God I missed you," murmured Ted, nuzzling his face against John's throat.

"Yeah," chuckled John his hands running down Ted's back, "Missed you too, Baby."

It had been over a week since they'd seen each other. House shows and other commitments had kept them apart. With a sigh Ted rested his head on John's shoulder and murmured, "It was so hard having to watch you on the screen knowing I couldn't…and when you got hurt, I..." his voice trailed away into another sigh. He clung to John, his face buried in his neck. He didn't want to let go. The last week had been hell and yet now, despite the fact he was back in John's arms, it was still hell, still difficult because of what they had to face.

Pulling back slightly from the embrace, Ted asked hesitantly, "Are you still sure about this? You sure you want me? I mean what about Randy, aren't you and he…"

"What about Cody?" snapped John eyeing Ted angrily, "Don't start getting preachy on me DiBiaise. I'm not the only one who's attached here you know." He saw the pain flash across Ted's face and instantly he regretted his harsh words, soothing quickly, "Shit, Baby, I'm sorry." He caressed Ted's neck asking, "But seriously - what about Cody? Are you really sure you want to be doing this with me?"

Ted swallowed loudly. John gave him a moment then reaching over he tilted Ted's head up and staring into his eyes he asked, "Are you sure you want to keep doing this, Baby?"

"Yeah I'm sure," drawled Ted looking at him miserably. He closed his eyes a moment then murmured bitterly, "Why not. I mean I'm already living a lie. What's one more lie on top of all the others I've already told."

John swore loudly and just wrapped his arms round Ted's shoulders, dragging him in for a hug. Resting his face against Ted's hair, John whispered, "Baby stop beating yourself up over this." He pressed a kiss into the surprisingly messed up hair, adding tenderly, "I'll make it okay." with a compassion that killed Ted, John slowly cupped his face and kissed him.

Ted hesitated for a brief moment, his mind still on Cody, but as John deepened the kiss and pressed his body into his, all thoughts of Cody fled his mind. As John's hands expertly peeled away layer after layer of clothing until he was naked Ted finally gave himself over to the pleasure of the moment. Nothing mattered expect the man currently holding him, the man currently comforting him. The man currently making love to him.

Cody was going frantic. He'd been trying to find Ted for the last hour and he was failing miserably. As he rounded the corner he literally ran into a wall of muscle. Rebounding with a yelp and the start of a curse he glanced up and saw Randy staring at him.

"Hey!" snapped Randy glowering at Cody, "Watch where the fu…" his voice caught in his throat and noticing the look on Cody's face he asked, "Re you okay, Codes?"

"No ,I'm not alright!" snapped Cody, "I can't find Teddy. Kristin is here looking for him and I can't find him anywhere and he's not answering his phone."

"What's she doing here?" rumbled Randy flexing his neck. Cody looked like he was about to lose it big time. He sighed again asking, "Cody why are you so stressed? So Ted's disappeared, so what? Maybe he found Kristin already maybe…"

"He hasn't!" snapped Cody miserably, "I know that because I just left her out front. Randy, I gotta find him. Please…have you seen him anywhere?"

Randy frowned then wetting his lips with his tongue he asked hesitantly, "Wait I thought you and he were supposed to be going away fro a few days R&R? What's Kristin doing here then?"

"So did I.," murmured Cody miserably. With his face crumpling slightly he shrugged sadly murmuring, "But I guess she came to surprise him so…so…I guess it's off…again…."

Randy sighed. He really wished Ted would decide who he wanted. He knew it was killing Cody having to keep their relationship secret. But he knew too things had been strained recently, that Ted had been acting oddly and that made him sad for his young friend. Narrowing his eyes Randy noticed the tears glistening in Cody's eyes. Knowing there had to be something more that Ted's disappearance, he asked softly, "Codes, what's wrong?" he stepped closer to the younger man. Absently he reached up, caressing Cody's neck and shoulder, growling, "Come on, what's up?"

"It's nothing it's just….I….," Cody closed his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with Randy right now but equally he knew he was going to go mad if he didn't talk to someone about, "He keeps…keeps disappearing at night. In the middle of the fucking night and he doesn't come back till hours later and he always smells fresh. You know shower-fresh like he's showered before coming back."

"So maybe he can't sleep," suggested Randy really not wanting to think about the alternatives.

"Then why doesn't he just read or something?" snapped Cody knocking Randy's hand off his shoulder, "Look I know this sounds crazy but I think Ted...I thinks he's got someone...someone else."

"Yeah he has," chuckled Randy darkly, "Its call his wife."

He'd meant it as a joke but the look Cody gave him and the way the younger man paled made him curse under his breath. Instantly he was apologising, saying hurriedly, "Shit Codes I'm sorry I was just joking. Come on you really think Teddy's got another someone other than you? That's crazy. Codes he loves you. Christ he's risked everything to be with you. Why would he..."

"Then why does he keep sneaking off?" asked Cody bitterly, "Why does he keep blowing me off when we're supposed to have time together?"

"Have you asked him?" murmured Randy gently taking Cody's arm and leading him back towards their dressing room, "I mean have you just asked him about it?"

"No!" exclaimed Cody horrified at the thought, "No! I..."

"Then how do you know there's not some innocent explanation, huh?"

He pushed the door open, holding it back for Cody to step through, asking, "How do you there isn't a reason …Cody! Get in the fucking the room, will you!" snapped Randy angrily when he realise Cody had stopped in the doorway.

Sighing loudly he pushed Cody in the small of the back, making the younger man stumble into the room. As he let the door close behind him, Randy stared to snap, "What the fuck is wro..." but his breath was taken away by the sight greeting them.

Ted stretched out on the low bench, legs in the air as John drove into him like there was no tomorrow.

"Teddy?"

It was Cody's broken whisper that alerted the two elicit lovers to the fact they had a very reluctant audience.

Swearing loudly John shot backwards. Grabbing the nearest towel he tried to cover himself while Ted just rolled off the bench in surprise. Landing heavily he groaned with the impact then forcing himself to get up. Kneeling on the hard changing room floor he simply stared up into the stricken faces of his two best friends.

Cody bit his lip, trying desperately not to show the emotions swirling through him. He took a step backwards and crashed into Randy. Instantly Randy caught his elbow steadying him as he wobbled. Not that Cody noticed. He was staring with unseeing eyes at Ted. He shook his head silently mouthing the word "no". Breaking eye contact he looked at the far wall and stammered brokenly, "I…I came to tell you that Kristen is here."

Ted's face paled even more and as he sat back on his heels, he ran a hand through his hair trying to comprehend what Cody was telling him.

"I...I left her at the coffee stand," muttered Cody visibly fighting to keep back the tears, "I said I'd come get you I…I…" his voice broke and for a moment it looked as if he was going to break down then with a very real effort he pulled himself together and said firmly, "I'll go get her. She can…I…."

"Cody…" breathed Ted his face crumpling in emotional agony as Cody glared at him.

Cody went to speak his mouth opening then closing it times. Then before anyone could stop him he just pushed past Randy, yanked the door opened and fled.

Ted stared at the floor. He had never felt so awful in his life. It was only a hand on his shoulder that made him look up and when he did his heart broke all over again. John gave him a sad smile and murmured, "You okay?"

Ted nodded then yelped in surprise as John simply went flying backwards. As John hit the lockers he slumped down landing heavily on his backside. Within a flash Randy was towering over him the older man shaking with rage.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" growled Randy bending down so his face with mere millimetres from John's, "What the fuck are you doing?" he repeated and it was only then that John caught the tears echoing in Randy's voice. He looked up and tried to soothe, "Randy, I'm sorry. I never meant to…look it just kinda happened and…"

Randy slapped him, hissing, "I trusted you! I fucking trusted you and this..." he threw his arms wide, "...this is how you fucking repay me? You go and fuck one of my best friends? After everything we've been through, after everything I've been thought you...you do this to me? You ..you fucking bastard, I..." he gave a low growl then without warning he spun around and advanced on Ted, his anger seemingly knowing no bounds, as he demanded, "And as for you - wow the fuck could you do that to Cody? How the fuck can you play with him like that?"

Ted didn't respond. He felt numb inside, like everything was a bad dream and he'd wake up for it soon. Except it wasn't. He knew that. He knew as he slowly looked up that he had just screwed his life up in the biggest way possible. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly he didn't know what to do. Randy took a step towards him only to be stopped by John. Grabbing Randy's arm, John stood up and said "Randy, you wanna hurt someone? Then hurt me. Okay? I'm the one who started this, not Teddy. I'm the one hurt you, I'm the who...Ted...he…"

Randy gave a huff and looking John in the eye he growled, "Bullshit. I know you, John. You don't start things like this but him," he slowly turned his attention back to Ted, "He just can't keep it to himself. Can you, Ted?"

Ted paled even more and he started shaking his head, murmuring, "No...Randy no...Please…"

"What?" asked John frowning as he watched the silent conversation flashing between Ted and Randy. "Randy!" he barked, "What do you mean?"

Randy gave a cold smile and with what could only be described as a cruel sneer he rumbled, "Well now, your boy here, your precious Teddy, isn't as innocent as he acts, John. Did he tell you what happened in Florida?"

John frowned and flicking a look at Ted he slowly shook his head drawled, "No he didn't tell me about Florida? Randy, what are you talking about?"

Regaining his footing Ted surged forward. Getting into Randy's face, he hissed menacingly, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!" challenge Randy drew himself up to his full height, "Why don't you make me shut up – Teddybear."

Teddy flinched at the use of that name then without warning he swung a fist. Randy caught the flying fist and clamping his fingers over Ted's, he yanked Ted's arm down, almost breaking it in the process. Ted gave a howl of pain, a sound that made John step forward. Seeing his lover stepping closer Ted shook his head. In many ways he deserved the pain Randy was inflicting on him. He welcomed it. He needed it.

Holding Ted's gaze, Randy hissed, "Don't you dare try and fight me, Ted. I will knock you down each and every time. Remember I know everything there is to know about you, …"

Ted fought to get free but Randy only tightened the grip, hissing, "Stay still, DiBiase." he looked up at John and spat, "And you can take that fucking look off your face as well, Cena. God you two sicken me. I can't believe you were actually fucking each other…" none of them heard the changing room door open as Randy continued his tirade,"… you couldn't you have waited for the god damn hotel? What are you - animals?"

He turned his attention back to Ted. Leaning in close, he spat, "Look at you fucking in here like a pair of sluts! Did it turn you on, Ted huh? Did it turn you on having John fuck you like that, knowing you could get caught? Did you enjoy it Ted? Getting fucked in the arse like that…"

"Teddy?"

Ted looked up and felt his world shatter around him. There in the doorway was Kristen, with Cody just a step behind her. Kristen looked sick while Cody looked totally stricken as they stared at the frozen tableau in front of them – Randy twisting Ted's arm down and round, Ted naked as the day he was born and John looking shocked and scared, wearing nothing but a small towel.

Kristen gave a stifled gasp then asked "Teddy? Baby, what's going on? What did Randy mean?"

Ted didn't reply. He didn't have to the evidence was all too visible around them.

Kristen gave a little gasp and asked brokenly, "My god you really were…weren't you? You were having sex? With..." she faulted then looked at John and spat, "…him?"

Slowly Randy let go of Ted's hand and stepped back, absently gnawing his lip as he watched Kristen step into the changing room. He looked at Cody and frowned, the kid had gone so pale it looked as if he was about to pass out. With his frown deepening, Randy called softly, "Cody? Hey Codes - you okay?"

"Of course he's not okay!" snapped Kristen, "How could he be okay?" she paused then turning round she looked at Cody and demanded, "Did you know? Did you know he was...that he was…that he..." her voice failed and she gave a loud sob, gasping, "That he was screwing around like this?"

Cody blinked slowly then shook his head stammering, "No! No I didn't know he was…I didn't know that he was...well not with...not with John... I mean I..." Cody blushed as he realized what he'd almost let slip.

He went to try and recover but Kristen just gave a squeal and exclaimed, "Oh my god! There are others? He's... you mean he…" she spun back round and staring at Ted she demanded, "How many other people have you …done it with?"

Ted closed his eyes. It was like a nightmare, his worse nightmare. Kristen and Cody staring at him as if he's just ripped their hearts out and the one person he wanted to turn to for help was currently so far out of reach it was impossible. He drew in a stuttered breath and hesitated.

But before he could talk, Kristen suddenly caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing round she saw Cody standing behind her with tears rolling silently down his face. She gave a loud huff and barked angrily, "Oh for god sake, Cody - what the hell are you crying for? I'm the one he's been cheating on! I'm his god damn wife! I'm the one who should be upset! Why on earth are you so upset?"

Cody didn't reply. He was too busy trying not to break down into tears. Randy swore softly under his breath then glancing at John he shook his head. John gave him a faint grimace and nodded. Silently they both agreed no mater what else happened Kristen should never find out about Cody and Ted, at least not from them. Moving silently Randy crossed to Kristen and gently taking hold of her elbow, he murmured, "Kristen, now isn't the time to be lashing out. Look, why don't I take you back to the hotel and you can have a few moments to you…"

No!" exclaimed Kristen ripping free of Randy's placating hold, "No! I'm staying here and he..." she pointed angrily at Ted, "...is going to explain to me what the hell is going on."

Ted slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. But instead of looking at Kristen, instead of looking at the women he'd married and pledged himself to he looked direly at Cody. Locking his eyes with the brilliant blue eyes he adored so much, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry. I never meant…Cody, I'm sorry…."

Kristen drew in a short breath. In that single moment everything suddenly fell into place. The late night calls, the whispered conversations, the shared smiles and loving touches captured on and off the screen. Feeling her blood run cold, Kristen suddenly understood why Cody was so distressed. Without warning she simply turned around and slapped Cody across the face with as much force as she could muster. The blow caught him totally by surprise and as his head snapped round, it smashed into the side of the locker room door. As Cody feel the floor, pole-axed by the blow, the room exploded into a cacophony of noise.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

John only just caught Cody as the younger man fell to the floor. Sinking to the ground he cradled the now unconscious man, gazing up in horrified shock as Randy struggled to contain an out of control Kristen.

Wrapping his arms around her, Randy ducked a flailing arm and roared, "Kristen! Calm down! Just calm down!"

It didn't work. She kept fighting him. Finally Randy was forced to tighten his grip on her. Spinning her around, he put himself between her and the fallen Cody. He didn't care about the cuts and gazes he was gaining from her, he just knew he had to protect Cody from the angry she-wolf currently raking his forearm with her nails.

Ted watched everything unfold as if it was his own private horror movie. Everything was going wrong. Everything he cared about seemed to be crumbling in front of him. He was torn between checking on Cody or helping Randy to subdue Kristen. In the end he did nothing. He just knelt frozen to the spot, terrified that if he moved it would get even worse

Slowly Kristen started to calm down but not before she aimed a vicious kick at Cody which only just missed his head. Randy snarled deep in his throat. Lifting Kristen off the ground he carried her a few steps away. Huffing with the effort of trying not to actually hurt her, he glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Ted still kneeling where he'd fallen, Randy barked angrily, "DiBiase! Get your fucking backside over here!"

Jumping as if he'd been shot, Ted got to his feet, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to obey the angry command. Grabbing a towel, he quickly wrapped it round himself, then hurried to join Randy at the far end of the room.

As he drew level, Randy all but threw Kristen at him, snarling angrily, "Here! You deal with her!"

Without even waiting for Ted's reaction, Randy turned and sank to his knees. Reaching over he gently cupped Cody's face in one hand. Brushing a thumb over Cody's cheek, he called softly, "Cody? Codes...come on...wake up…"

Nothing. Cody just remained slumped in John's arms, his head lolling against the firm and still naked chest of Randy's erstwhile lover. A fact that didn't escape Randy's notice. Raising his eyes, he glared at John then hissed venomously, "Will you put some fucking clothes on!"

John jumped in surprise. He'd been so caught up in the way Randy was touching Cody, so transfixed by the soft, almost lilting tone to Randy's voice, he had completely forgotten that Randy was still mad as hell at him. Automatically he went to snap back, to give Randy a mouthful but then he caught himself. Sighing as he realized he didn't really have any right to be angry at Randy, he bit back his answer. Nodding slightly he eased himself out from under Cody, handing the slumped form to Randy.

As he got back to his feet, he hesitated, watching closely as Randy carefully and almost tenderly laid Cody on the floor. Randy's hand paused a moment to caress Cody's cheek, the long fingers gently soothing away one of tear streaks that currently stained Cody's face. It was a move that was so tender, so loving that John felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew there was nothing sexual between them; Randy had made that very clear at the start of their own relationship. But watching Randy all but fuss over the unconscious Cody stuck a note with a John. A note that made him almost jealous of Cody. Glancing up he bit his lip because he realised he wasn't the only one who had seen the touch.

Ted was staring at Randy like a man possessed. Despite the fact he was struggling to keep hold of his furious wife, and despite the fact he'd been caught having sex in the changing room with John only minutes ago, Ted's whole focus seemed to be on Cody. And that hurt. That really hurt John

"Don't touch him like that…" breathed Ted, glaring daggers at the back of Randy's head, "Don't you dare touch him like that!"

Kristen twisted round in his arms, staring at him in disbelief. Then with a growl she kicked his shin, hissing, "You bastard!"

Ted grunted in surprised pain as her heel connected with his shin. Bending to rub his leg he snapped, "What did you do that for?"

"Why did I…" spluttered Kristen indignantly, "Why the hell do you think, Theodore? I've just discovered that not only are you having an affair with Cody but that you have also been seeing another man behind both our backs. Then you go and tell Randal to not touch Cody – why the hell do you think I kicked you?"

Before Ted could react she slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. Hard enough that she left a hand print and split his bottom lip.

Ted slowly turned his face back round to look at her. Lifting a hand to his marked cheek, he stared at her. Rubbing his cheek angrily, he murmured, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Or what?" snorted Kristen, "Why shouldn't I slap you, Theodore?" she asked mockingly, dragging his name out to the fullest possible length, "What are you going to do about it? You wouldn't dare raise a hand to me. Beside," she added menacingly, "Just imagine what your Daddy will say when I tell him his precious son is a god damn…"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" shouted Ted, his face contorting with rage. He stepped closer to Kristen snarling, "Don't you dare threaten me like that!"

"Why not!" screamed Kristen getting back into his face, "Why shouldn't I tell Ted what a disgusting, depraved…"

"Hey, enough!" exclaimed John.

Walking over he pulled Ted out of the way. Stepping between them he looked at Kristen then said calmly, "Look Kristen I know you're angry right now and god knows you have every right to be. But this is not going to help."

He held a hand up stalling her protests, "Listen to me. Shouting at Ted will just make this whole thing much worse."

He paused and glancing behind him saw Ted gazing at him, the sculptured chest rising and falling with the effort of controlling his anger. He gave the younger man a slight smile then looking back at Kristen he continued, "Look, just go back to the hotel, go back with Ted. Talk this out. Okay?"

She glared at him then spat angrily, "There's no way I'm going anywhere with that fa.."

"Hey!" shouted John, the calmness falling away from him as he reacted to her use of that word, "Don't you dare refer to him or anyone like that!"

Kristen tilted her chin defiantly but before she could reply a soft groan from the behind them made all three of them look round.

Cody was starting to stir and as he did his face crumpled in pain. With his eyes fluttering open he mewed, "Ow…" Then realising that he was currently laying on the ground with a raging headache, he frowned asking gruffly, "What the fuck happened…"

"Kristen slapped you, you smacked your head on the door and you got knocked out," called John helpfully. Grinning apologetically as Cody glared dagger at him, he added with a chuckle, "Sorry." He gave a cute little shrug that made Randy smile despite the situation.

Leaning into Cody's eye line, Randy ordered softly, "Codes, look at me."

Slowly Cody turned his head, wincing as the world spun around him. Randy sighed then asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He held two fingers up to Cody.

Cody frowned then replied groggily, "Two…ow…" he went to sit up and instantly regretted the move. The world started to swim again and as he fell back down he mewed, "I feel sick…"

Randy swore then lifting Cody up, he barked, "Cena! Help me get Cody to the bathroom. There's no way he's throwing up out here."

John leant down and helped to haul the decidedly groggy Cody to his feet. With an arm slung round each of them, Cody let the others manoeuvre him towards the bathroom, leaving Ted alone with Kristen.

Ted flicked a look at her then said wearily, "Please…don't bring my dad into this."

"Why not Theodore?" snorted Kristen snapping, "You screwed me, I shouldn't I screw you?" She stared at him then asked angrily, "How long? How long have you been fucking that little bastard?"

Ted flinched at her description of Cody. He couldn't tell her. There was no way he could tell her the truth. How could he? How could he tell her he'd been sleeping with Cody since Cody's 17th birthday? How could he tell her that the night before their wedding he hadn't been out with the boys as she thought he'd been at Cody's, sharing one last night of freedom? He closed his eyes and before he knew what was happening he heard himself say, "It's not like that. There's nothing between us. Its just sex."

"What?" breathed Kristen, blinking at him in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Its just sex," Ted replied coldly.

He was screaming internally, telling himself to shut up but his mouth seemed to have disconnected from his brain and was saying things that were so far from the truth it burnt his throat to speak them.

"Look," he heard himself say, "It meant nothing," he was lying, his heart didn't mean a single syllable that crap that was falling out of his mouth but he couldn't shut himself up.

"It was just sex. You know you should really be thanking him. At least I wasn't out screwing in clubs and stuff…" he had no idea where any of this shit was coming from but he couldn't stop himself, "...and you really should say thank you because at least Cody was free. I didn't have to pay for it with him, leaving you more money to waste on shopping."

"Teddy..." gasped Kristen, staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"What?" barked Ted, too lost in his own sea of deception to even understand the look on Kristen's face.

"Look, it meant nothing, okay?" he fumed, "Cody means nothing to me! John means nothing. Look it was all just about sex. It's always been about the sex." He hated himself for saying it. It had never been about the sex, the sex with Cody was just an added bonus. John was a different matter but right then all Ted could think about was Cody and the look on his face when he'd found them together..

"But Cody is your best f…" murmured Kristen, her eyes getting wider the louder and angrier Ted got.

"He means nothing!" shouted Ted, completely unable to stop his mouth from speaking words his heart and soul didn't mean for a second, "He was just useful, Kristen, okay?. I was just using him for sex. It meant nothing," insisted Ted. Totally misreading Kristen's expression he finally snapped, screaming at her, "HE. MEANS. NOTHING. TO. ME!"

"Teddy?" called a soft voice.

There was an awful silence. A silence in which Ted wished he could drown. He felt as if the air was being sucked from his lunges. Without wanting to, he turned round then slowly dragged his eyes away from Kristen to look at the trio standing at in the doorway of the bathroom. Ted couldn't look at the other two. He didn't dare look at them. He could only imagine what they thought of him right then. Instead his attention was fixed solely on the smaller man standing between them. Focused on the man Ted knew he loved more than life itself. His eyes were focused on the man who had just heard himself described as being meaningless.

Cody just stared at him, the blue eyes disturbingly blank. Without warning Cody turned to looked at Randy and in a voice devoid of all emption he gave a little huff of bitter laughter and confessed, "Shit - you were right. I should have listened to you all those years ago. Guess I _did_ make the wrong decision that night, huh Randy?"

Ted opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Cody, still unsteady on his feet, ripped himself away from the other two and walked across the room. Stopping a few inches short of Ted, he pulled himself up to his full height, then glaring at the man he loved, he asked broken heartedly, "How could you say that about me?"

"Co..." stammered Ted, his heart screaming for him to tell Cody the truth. To take back the vile words he just spoke. But he didn't. He couldn't. the damage was done and he knew it.

Cody looked at him and for a moment it looked as if he was going to say something else then he gave a ragged whimpered. Stepping backwards he shook his head and spat angrily, "Just go to hell, DiBiase. Go to fucking hell!"

Ignoring the calls from the others, he pushed past Ted, almost knocking him of his feet, and yanked the door open. Then without pausing Cody just walked out of the changing room, leaving the others totally and utterly stunned.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The silence in the room was suffocating. Slowly Ted looked up and found Randy and John staring at him. Randy took a step forward but found his progress impeded by John's hand, which was pressing into his chest

"Leave it," murmured John forcefully.

Randy glared at him, the look in his eyes enough to kill weaker men than John.

"I mean it," snarled John, "Now is not the place." His gaze locked with Randy's, silently begging him not to make things worse than they already were.

The vein in the side of Randy's jaw was pulsing visibly, a sure sign that he was near his breaking point. John sighed and went to speak but he got cut off.

"How could you?"

The three of them turned to stare at Kristen. She was crying, silent tears rolling down her face. Shaking her head in disbelief, she demanded, "How could you say that about him? To him? He's your best friend, Theodore. For as long as I've known you Cody has been in your life. He's been at your side through everything. So how the fuck can you say he means nothing to you?"

"What?" spluttered Ted indignantly, "You're angry because I said he _didn't_ mean anything to me? What the…"

"No you heartless idiot!" spat Kristen, "I'm angry because it seems I've married a compulsive liar and a bastard! I'm angry because I've married a man who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants!"

She gave a stifled scream of annoyance and yanking her wedding ring off, she slung it at him screaming, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

The ring caught Ted on the cheek grazing him slightly. Flinching away from the impact he only just caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. Then before he knew it he was falling backwards with Kristen on top of him, hammering away at his chest, screaming all kinds of insults at him.

For a moment John watched in amazement, then realising Ted could get seriously hurt, he dived forward and caught Kristen around the waist. Struggling to lift the almost berserk Kristen off Ted – who had curled into a foetal position trying to protect his face from her punches – John barked, "Oi, Orton! Some help here?"

Randy just looked at him. Blankly. Coldly. The hooded eyes completely devoid of all emotion. He blinked once then calmly he waked around the sprawling mess, actually stepping over John's legs, and headed towards the door. He ignored John's shouts to come back. He simply opened the door and stepped through. Pausing a moment, he glanced back over his shoulder and, locking his eyes with John, he shook his head once then closed the door, leaving them to sort it out amongst themselves.

X x x x x x x x x x x x xx

"Codes?"

Cody turned and gave him a sad glare. He was leaning against the rental car smoking his fifth cigarette. He didn't move as Randy drew level.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Randy, his voice little more than a low rumble.

"I didn't know which car to take," snapped Cody, "So I didn't go anywhere."

Randy sighed and nodded. Without speaking he reached out and caressed Cody's neck. Cody simply gazed at him with the saddest eyes Randy had ever seen. And it literally broke his heart. Sighing sadly Randy gave a bitter laugh and murmured, "Some night, huh?"

Cody didn't reply. And for once he didn't react to Randy's touch. He just stood staring blankly at Randy's chest, almost ignorant of the soft massage currently caressing his neck. Slowly he closed his eyes, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. Sensing that Cody wasn't in the mood to be comforted, Randy let go and stepped back. As they settled back into place – both of then leaning against the car – Randy murmured, "Got a spare one of those for me?"

"Where are yours?" asked Cody grumpily.

"In John's bag," replied Randy miserably, "I packed most of my crap into his bag tonight. We were...we were going to dinner..I was...I..." his voice suddenly cracked and bowing his head he gave a low pained growl.

"Oh," mumbled Cody not quite sure what else to say. He looked at Randy for a few moments, and then reaching into his pocket he withdrew a battered pack. Holding it out he waited for Randy to pull a cigarette from the pack then handed him the lighter. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both drawing a little comfort from the smoke.

After a few moments, Cody bowed his head and asked miserably, "Do you think he meant it?"

"For his sake, I hope not," snarled Randy menacingly.

"He said I didn't mean anything…" mewed Cody, "Randy he…"

"Guys - he was trying to save his arse."

They both turned and saw John heading towards them. He was nursing a heavy bruise to the left eye. A bruise Randy quirked an eyebrow at. John gave a half smile, explaining, "Kristen caught me with a right hook. She's good."

He looked at them both then confessed, "Look guys, I know there's nothing I can say right now but please you've gotta believe me I never meant for either of you to get hurt and I know Ted..."

"You know Ted?" spluttered Randy his anger flaring as he gazed at his less-than-faithful boyfriend. "That is the funniest thing I've heard all night," he chuckled bitterly, "You don't know him at all!" he snarled, the humour draining away from him.

He pushed away from the car and getting into John's space, he growled, "You know Ted? You know him? No, you don't. If you knew him you would know the game he is playing because he has played it before. You think Ted's innocent - he's not. He is so far from fucking innocent it's unbelievable."

John backed up slightly his hands coming up in semi surrender as Randy backed him into the nearest car.

Cody just caught sight of the door opening and then Ted stepped through. He looked awful. His face was red and puffy and it was obvious he was crying. Not that Cody cared. It didn't kill him at all to see Ted so upset. It didn't break his heart into a thousand pieces to realise Ted wasn't looking at him but rather at John. It didn't make him want to die at all.

Ted took a deep breath as he stepped through the doorway. Kristen had gone, storming away shouting that she was going to make him pay for everything he'd done to her. To be honest he didn't care. He cared that he had hurt her. He had never meant to hurt her but the fact that she was gone, the fact that his marriage was practically over actually made him feel relived.

What was bothering him though was Cody. He had never meant Cody to hear those things he had said earlier. He hadn't meant a single syllable of the crap that had poured out of his mouth and yet having heard them, having heard him say them, he knew Cody now thought he did. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up. Instantly he froze then swore. He took in the sight in front of him - Cody standing in shocked silence as Randy forced John back against the nearest car.

Breaking into a half run, Ted got closer enough to hear what Randy was saying and as he did his blood ran cold with total and utter fear.

"You know him?" growled Randy leaning in so close his body was pressed flat against John's, "Then you'll know all about Florida, won't you?"

"Randy!" called Ted urgently, "Don't!"

Randy turned his head and gave a devastatingly cold sneer as he realised Ted had joined them.

"Well, well," called Randy.

Slowly easing back he let John stand up again. Flexing his neck out and rolling his head, Randy snarled, "What's wrong..._Teddy-bear_?" The menace with which Randy said that vile nick name made Ted shiver with disgust

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed Ted heatedly, his voice shaking with both anger and fear.

"You gonna stop me?" challenged Randy stepping up. Straightening to his full height, he stared down at Ted and snarled, "You gonna stop me telling them your dirty little secret...hey, _Teddy-bear?"_

"What secret?" asked Cody.

His face had drained of all colour and, as he moved to join them, it was all too obvious he was shaking with emotion.

"What secret?" he asked again, his eyes searching Ted's face, drinking in the near panic that was etched on the normally relaxed features, "Ted? What's he talking about?"

But Ted wasn't listening. His attention was fixed on Randy.

With his voice dripping with venom, Randy growled, "You both think of Ted as some kind of healthy-living, innocent guy, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer he just chuckled and ploughed on, secretly loving the fear that was growing in Ted's eyes, "Well now if you had both known Ted in Florida you'd have know why the locker-room gave him the name – _Teddy-bear_. Now why do you think the whole roster down there called him their _Teddy-bear_. Shall I tell them, Ted – huh? Shall I tell them your dirty little secret?"

"Don't," murmured Ted, "Randy please…please I'm not that person anymore….Randy don't…please…."

"They called him that," rumbled Randy ignoring Ted's please. His voice was low and measured, draining of emotion as he spoke, getting colder and colder as he revealed Ted's darkest secret, "They called him their _Teddy-bear_ because everyone loves taking a teddy bear to bed, don't they Ted? Everyone loves holding a teddy bear, squeezing a teddy bear and in the case of that particular locker room they all loved fucking their _Teddy-bear_ - didn't they, Ted?"

Ted just stared at him, shaking his head as a single tear falling down his cheek, listening in stunned horror as Randy revealed his darkest, most hated secret. He didn't dare look at the others. He could only imagine the look on John's face. But Cody. The thought that Cody now knew his sordid past terrified, shamed and humiliated him. He just stared at Randy trying very hard not to fall apart there and then.

"They all loved fucking the locker room slut. And he loved it just as much," growled Randy. He paused then looking first at John and then at Cody, he added cruelly, "He liked it so much he used to beg them to gangbang him. Isn't that right, _Teddy-bear_? After every match there was a teddy bear gangbang in the locker room."

He locked his eyes with John and snarled viciously, "Now I'm surprised that since you claim to know him, Cena, that you didn't know that you were banging a goddamn second-hand locker room slut!"

Ted felt his world explode as Cody and John both turned to look at him – the horror and disgust all too visible on both their faces.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

As Randy's word echoed round the car park Ted started at Randy in complete and utter horror. Then without warning he exploded in rage, screaming, "You bastard! You said you'd never tell that secr…"

"And I told you…" interrupted Randy just as angrily, "…what would happen if you ever hurt Cody!" He stepped into Ted's space and growled menacingly, "I told you what I would do. I am not a man to mess with DiBiase."

Ted met the challenge head on. He was panting with rage, his body literally shaking with barely controlled anger. As Randy stopped millimetres from him, Ted lifted his head and stepped forward. They ended up standing toe to toe, their chests brushing as Randy glared down into Ted's face. Not that Ted cared. Everything came down to one emotion - pure and utter hatred of the man in front of him.

"You fucking bastard!" he hissed, pushing Randy backwards, "You had no right to..."

"I had every right!" interrupted Randy, his voice dripping with anger and venom, "I told you years ago what would happen if you ever hurt Cody," he paused his eyes locking on to Ted's as he breathed menacingly, "I told you what I would do to you. I will destroy you."

He gave a single sneer then swung his arm back. Ted blocked the punch and swung his own arm. Within seconds they were brawling. It wasn't a choreographed fight it was real. Punches were landing for real, leaving angry red marks on both their faces and arms. Ted stumbled backwards as Randy aimed a particularly nasty uppercut to his face. It was all the space John and Cody needed.

John wrapped his arms around Ted holding the younger man back. While Cody slid in front of Randy, a hand pressing onto Randy's chest as he struggled to keep the older man from destroying Ted.

"Randy!" he shouted, "Leave him! Please!"

Slowly Randy looked down and for a moment their eyes locked. The vein in the side of his face pulsed angrily and slowly Randy rolled his head. The look in Cody's eyes was enough to stop him. He didn't want to add to the miserably already clouding the blue eyes gazing up at him. Absently he reached out caressing Cody's neck and whispered, "I'm so sorry baby."

Cody's lip quivered then suddenly Randy was stumbling backwards. Catching himself against the nearest car, he glared at Cody and growled, "What the hel..."

"Don't!" hissed Cody angrily, cutting across Randy's indignation, "Don't touch me like that! Not now…not after…"

He turned slowly and staring at Ted – who was still being restrained by John - he spluttered angrily, "And as for you…you….you used to let them…you let them…" he gave a strangled cry then yelled, "You told me it was sin!" he took a ragged breath, hissing, "You told me I would rot in hell for loving you – for simply loving you! And yet the whole the time you were getting fucked by the locker room?"

The fight drained away from Ted and, hanging broken in John's arms, he just stared at Cody. He knew there was nothing he could say, nothing to take away the pain radiating off the young man in front of him.

"You told me," sobbed Cody heartbroken, "So many times that it was wrong… that I was wrong! You made me hate myself!"

Randy's head snapped up and round to stare at Ted. He was lost for words and as Cody carried on he found himself hating Ted more than he'd ever hated anyone in his life. He found himself looking at Ted not as a friend who had misbehaved but as an enemy, as someone Orton had no time for. As someone who had hurt his Cody.

"You told me I was wrong!" whimpered Cody.

He moved closer to Ted. His eyes looked into the eyes which, until seconds before, he adored and he murmured, "The night you took my virginity you told me what we were doing was wrong but I begged you! I begged you, Ted! I begged you to make love to me because I wanted you and no one else…" he gave a strangled sob and spat angrily, "I was only just fucking seventeen you bastard and you made me hate myself!"

"You what?" exclaimed John suddenly snapped out of his silence by Cody's admission, "Cody, you…you were only…" he released Ted as if he'd been burnt. Stepping back and away from Ted in absolute horror, John asked, "You fucked him when he was underage?"

"He asked me to…" murmured Ted knowing it was no defence, knowing he had just lost all credibility with the two older men.

"He asked you to?" spluttered John, "He was a god damn kid and you…my god you…I don't...you…"

Ted wasn't listening. He was just staring at Cody, drinking in the pain and anguish etched over the delicate feature. Running a hand through his hair, he mumbled, "Cody I never meant any of this to happen. Please you've got to listen to me what I said before in the changing room I didn't mean it I…"

"I don't care what you meant!" yelled Cody, "I care about the fact that I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I have never had sex with anyone other than you and now I find out that not only are you having an affair behind my back, but that down in Florida - when I was begging you to kiss me, when I was pleading with you to just touch me and you kept telling me no and saying it was wrong and a sin that you were actually getting fucked and gangbanged when ever you felt like it?"

Ted gave a ragged gasp, pleading, "Cody please just..."

"No!" screamed Cody, "No, fuck you! Fuck you, Ted! You don't get to say a god damn word to me! You...fuck!" he gave a desperate scream, his hands coming up to cover his face as he finally broke down. Crying his broken heart out in front of the three people he cared the most about in the world. He felt humiliated and betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust above all others.

The car park echoed to his pained sobs. John glanced at Randy and gulped. He had never seen the other man look so angry. The colour had literally drained from Orton's face and he shaking. John could see him physically fighting to keep still. Licking his lips nervously, John called, "Ummm….Randy?"

Slowly Randy turned and fixed him with such a look John actually took a step backwards. Without hesitation John barked, "Ted. Get out of here."

"What..." began Ted protesting at John's surprising order.

"I mean it," said John, not looking away from Randy, "I think the best thing right now would be for you to get out of here. Let everyone calm down then we can…"

"I warned you," breathed Randy his voice little more than a growled whispered, "I told you I would make you pay if I ever found out that you had hurt Cody."

Ted let his head drop back and letting out a loud breath, he nodded. Then slowly as he thought about what Randy had said, he heard himself asking, "Hold on - why the fuck do you care about him so much, Randy?"

He saw Randy stiffen. Saw the away the older man's head tilt back and to the side. He saw Randy's lips form a near perfect pout and something snapped inside him.

"Why do you give a fuck what happens to him?" demanded Ted

"That's none of your…" began Randy defensively.

"No," demanded Ted, "Tell me!" He was suddenly relieved to find something to focus on other than his all consuming guilt, "Tell me why the hell you care about him so much?"

Randy glared at him, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Because he loves me," replied Cody coldly.

Ted spun round his eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" asked Cody giving a little snort of laughter, "Is that so hard to imagine? He's always loved me." He bowed his head then giving a little smirk he confessed, "Hell he's loved me ever since we first met. He even offered to be my first, to make sure I enjoyed it, to make sure that I didn't get hurt ...but see the thing is," he gave a bitter laugh as he explained, "I knocked him back. I said no to Randy Orton because I was in love with someone else. Someone who I thought was special and who I wanted to please more than anything in the world."

He paused then looking at Randy he said softly, "You know I've always regretted saying no to you but the thing was …" his face crumbled in misery as he confessed, "Ted had taken my virginity two years before you offered to…he'd been …" his voice broke a little and it took him several moments to compose himself. With his hands on his hips, he drew in a deep breath and finally confessed, "He'd been fucking me for two years without you knowing, Randy. Without anyone knowing. Only now I see why he didn't want anyone to know. It had nothing to do with protecting me - it was all about him."

He gave another bitter laugh and murmured, "God I made a mistake that night. I should have said yes. When you asked me to go out with you, when you propositioned me… I should have said yes. I should just gone out with you. But I didn't. Instead I devoted myself to a selfish, lying, hateful bastard."

He glanced at Ted and, with tears streaming down his face, he gasped, "I should have said yes to the man who actually loved me instead of the man who merely wanted to use me for sex."

The silence that followed was deafening.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

For what seemed an age no one moved. Cody was crying softly to himself, his face buried in his hands. Ted looked as if he was about to throw up. Randy had tilted his head up and was staring death glanced at Ted, his eyes so dark they looked almost black with rage. While John simply watched the whole scene unfold in front of him in total shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and yet at the same time it didn't surprise him at all. He knew there was a bond deeper than pure friendship between Randy and Cody but he knew too in his heart of heart that Randy had never lied to him about it.

From the very start of their relationship, Randy had made it very clear that Cody was special. John gave a little chuckle Randy had been so adamant that there was nothing for him to worry about where Cody was concerned and now he knew why – Cody had said no. And in John's eyes that made the kid special and it made Randy special as well. And it broke his heart even more knowing that he had contributed to the tears currently falling down Cody's face and to the anger burning in his own lover's eyes.

Realising that neither of the other two men were capable of moving, John sighed and knew it was up to him to take control of the situation and try and defuse the time bomb currently ticking away between them. Stepping forward, he circumnavigated Ted, taking extra special care not to touch him in anyway. Moving forward he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Cody's shaking shoulders and murmured, "Come here Come on – let's get you back to the hotel."

Cody pulled away from him and staring at John with a mix of horror and disgust, he spluttered indignantly, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Cody," soothed John, his voice surprisingly soft, "Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

"Huh?" snorted Cody wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"The hotel," repeated John, "Lets get you somewhere private."

He searched Cody's face and gave him a sad smile, adding, "I think after everything that's happened tonight we all need some space. We all need time to think and well just be on our own."

He looked up and catching Randy's gaze, he said flatly, "I'm going to take Cody back to the hotel. You coming?"

Randy glared at him then slowly he turned his head to look at Ted.

He looked broken. The fight had all but gone and he was leaning on the bonnet of the neatest car. Randy gave a frighteningly cold smile and walking over to the miserable figure he bowed his head and whispered something in Ted's ear. John and Cody both watched as Ted stiffened. Slowly Ted lifted his head and they both gasped. Ted had gone white with shock. Randy gave a little huff of laughter then with a patronising pat to the rump, he shot Ted a devastating wink. Without waiting for a response he turned away and growled, "Well if we're going back to the hotel, you two better get your arse in the car then,"

Cody wasn't listening. He was stared at Ted, his eyes actively searching the still shocked expression haunting Ted's face. Without taking his eyes off Ted, Cody asked, "Randy, what did you just say to him?"

Randy didn't reply. He didn't even stop walking. He simply yanked the car door open and gracefully slid into the front passenger seat.

"Randy?" demanded Cody, but Randy had slammed the door shut and was sitting slumped in the front seat, staring straight ahead ignoring all calls to the contrary.

Giving Ted a sad nod, John sighed loudly then said, "Come on, Cody. Best not keep Orton waiting. The mood he's in, he's liable to kill someone."

"Do you blame him?" snipped Cody, ripping his arm away from John. Holding the older man's gaze he snapped, "You're as guilty as Ted is, John. Just because I'm not trying to kill you, just because I'm not screaming my head off at you doesn't mean I've forgiven you. I haven't…and I doubt I ever will. Not just for fucking Ted but hurting Randy. How could you treat him like that? He loves you – he loves you so much and you...you fucking cheat on him? You make me sick."

John lowered his gaze and bowing his head, he nodded agreeing, "Yeah I know that, Codes. I know."

He glanced at Ted and felt his heart shatter. He'd never wanted to hold someone so much in his life and yet he knew the last thing he could do right then was show any kind of compassion to Ted. He knew if he did the night would end in a bloodbath.

Catching hold of Cody's arm he ordered softly, "Come on. Let's go."

But Cody hesitated. As much as he hated Ted, as much as he felt betrayed and humiliated by him, he still didn't like seeing him being upset. And especially not by something Randy had said. So he just stood, gazing at him. Trying to work out where it had all gone wrong.

Ted was shaking. Literally shaking. As he watched the others go, he found the tiniest crump of hope in the fact that Cody lingered behind. He felt his heart sore as the bright blue eyes, still swimming with tears, lingered on him just a second longer than necessary. Ted gave him a faint smile. Unfortunately that spark of hope was almost instantly crushed as Cody's face hardened and he got nothing but a cold glare in return.

"Cody?"

Ted heard himself call Cody's name but he had no idea why. What could he say? What could he possible say to him that would make any difference?

Slowly Cody turned and stared blankly at him.

Without thinking Ted murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Baby-boy please you've got to believe me, I never meant to…."

"Too bad!" replied Cody cutting across Ted's fumbled apology. He stared at him then, in a voice so devoid of emotion it hurt to hear, he added coldly, "Besides I don't believe anything you say anymore. I _can't_ believe anything you say anymore."

And with that he got into the car and slammed the door shut. Within second the car started and pulled away leaving Ted alone and totally heartbroken.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The atmosphere in the car was tense to say the least. John, driving slowly for once in his life, kept glancing into the rear view mirror checking on Cody. He'd never seen the younger man so still. Normally Cody the picture of life and energy and yet he was currently sitting statue still, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. John wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, so keeping his voice low, he murmured, "You think he's gonna be okay?"

Randy didn't answer. He was staring out at the darkness. He was still trying to work out what the hell had happened. In revealing Ted's secret he'd forced Cody to reveal his. And it was true he did love Cody. He loved him so much yet he'd never make a move. He'd never do anything about it. Not since that night when Cody had point blank refused him. That had hurt. That night had really hurt. But it had also brought them closer. In many ways Randy was glad Cody hadn't chosen him because it meant he got to keep the younger man in his life. No matter what had happened, no matter how dark his life had become Cody was always there, supporting him, helping him, comforting him. Cody had pulled him back from the brink so many times, never letting the darkness fully claim him.

"Orton?" snapped John again.

This time Randy turned and stared daggers at his own wandering lover. His beautiful stupid John the man he adored more than anything, the man who had in a few simple moments shattered his entire world. He felt anger fighting with overwhelming despair as he stared at the man he had thought he would spend the rest of his life.

John gave him a weak half smile and asked, "Do you think he's okay?"

"How do you think he is?" growled Randy, flexing out his neck, "How do you think he is feeling John? He's just heard Ted's history, his sordid, shameful history on top of having found you fucking Ted like a two bit whore – how do you think he is feeling?"

John flinched at the venom in Randy's voice. Gripping the stirring wheel, he snapped back, "Look! The stuff between me and Ted, its not how you think..."

"Oh really?" exclaimed Randy bitterly, "I must have got it wrong because from where I was standing it looked as if you were fucking him like the locker-room slut he its and…"

"Stop it!"

They both jumped at the shout from the back of the car. Twisting in his seat Randy looked back and saw Cody fighting to keep back fresh tears.

"Stop it!" breathed Cody angrily, "Don't talk about him that way. He's not a...he's not a …he's not what you called him."

"Cody, you can't defen..." began Randy, his voice hardening audibly.

"Yes I can!" snapped Cody, "You of all people don't get to judge him, Randy. You don't get to tell me what to think! I'm not some kind of sap that can't think for myself." He took a ragged breath then swore loudly hissing, "God this is all so fucked up!"

Randy glared at him then seeing Cody's lip quivering he breathed, "Codes I'm sorry I never meant to hur…"

"Bullshit!" yelled Cody headedly. Holding Randy's stare he hissed, "Bull. Shit. You knew exactly what you were doing, Randy. There was no need to bring up Ted's past. No need at all. The only reason you did it was to hurt him,"

He paused then snarled angrily, "You said it to hurt me, to punish me for saying no all those years ago. I know Ted's not a saint. Christ I've been with him for so long you think I don't know that? Well I did and I'd accepted it. but Florida..." he gave a bitter laugh confessing, "You're right I didn't know about had happened in Florida and that hurt. But not in the way you hoped…" He gave a ragged breath and then spat, "It hurt because you knew and you didn't tell me! I thought I could trust you, Randy. I thought that of everyone in my life I could rely on you." He stared into Randy's eyes and without blinking he whispered bitterly, "Seems I'm not a very good judge of character, doesn't it?"

The car suddenly jerked to a halt, throwing them both forward. Randy glared at John barking, "What the hel..."

"We're here," said John flatly killing the engine.

He was out of the car before the others had ever started to undo their restraints. Drawing in a lungful of night air John bit his lip. He couldn't' stop thinking about Ted. He'd hated himself for leaving Ted the way they had but at the same time he was so angry as well he really just had to get away. Glancing over his shoulder he realised the others were on the far side of the car and basically ignoring him. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone and hesitated. His fingers caressed the buttons then with a quick in take of breath he typed a brief message. Hitting send he turned and yelped. Randy was standing directly behind him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Randy!" squeaked John in surprise, "Hey I was just...ummm I was just..." began John, trying to slip his phone into his pocket.

It didn't work. Randy saw the movement and quicker than lighting he grabbed John's wrist. Ignoring the call from John to let go, Randy ripped the phone out of his hand and turned it over. The message was still on the screen, the damming message that John had just sent.

"_Hi Teddy. How you holding up? Meet me in the bar? 1 hour. We need to talk. We'll get through this. I promise, Babe, we'll be okay. J"_

"Babe?" asked Randy, his voice little more than a growled whisper, "You call him _babe_ and yet you have a problem with me calling you anything but John?" For a moment the pure agony he was feeling was visible in his face and eyes, then he gave a huff of bitter laughter then slamming the phone against John's chest he snapped, "You bastard. Have fun with your slut, Cena. We're through. We are so through."

"Randy, wait!" called John, "It's not what you think! Randy please!"

What?" snarled Randy spinning round and getting into John's face, "Tell me what it is then?" demanded Randy his head rolling from side to side like a snake, "Tell me what the fuck that message meant then."

"I wanted to talk to him about Cody. To try and make things right between them. Fuck Randy I just want things to be okay between them..."

"You should have thought of that before you fucked Ted in the locker-room," spat Randy

"Look," said John refusing the raise to the bait, "I just want to make things right. I want to..."

"Don't."

His head snapped round found Cody staring at him.

"Don't," repeated Cody his face scarily blank of all expression, "Don't try and make it right between us. I am sick to death of everyone interfering in my life. First Ted, then Randy and now you – just...just leave me alone! All of you! I can make my own decisions. I'm not an idiot. I don't need you all constantly telling me what to do how to behave what to wear what to think how to fight I don't need it!"

Randy and John both looked equally shocked at Cody outburst. Moving towards Cody Randy held out a hand saying, "Easy, Codes. Relax…" but Cody knocked his hand away yelling, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm not a god damn sub to be ordered around. I'm not part of that fucking scene that you used to be a part of!"

"Don't" breathed Randy staring at Cody in pained surprise. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as Cody's hissed words dragged up painful memories - memories he thoughts he'd buried deep inside himself. He felt a long forgotten pain course thought him as the ghost of chains and binding wrapped themselves around his wrists and other more intimate place. Closing his eyes Randy took a deep stuttering breath and for the first time in his life – he counted to ten.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Ted wasn't sure how long he'd stood staring at the space the car had left. He felt numb, like nothing worked. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. Two hours ago he'd had a best friend who was his boyfriend, a secret lover and a wife. Now he was alone. Totally alone. He gave a strangled sob and as his misery turned to anger then back to misery he let out a scream of frustration and without thinking he punched the nearest car. There was the crunch of bone on metal and he yelped in pain. Cradling his now injured hand against his chest, he mumble, "Fuck!"

Hanging his head, he wondered what was happening with the others. He couldn't stop thinking about Randy's last hissed threat, that vile blood-chilling threat that had nearly paralysed him with fear. And the worse thing was he had no way of knowing if Randy meant it. No way of knowing if the older man – who Ted knew was capable of despicable acts – would actually carry the threat through. He didn't want to think about the consequence if Randy did do as he threatened. Realising he had to find the others, he fumbled in his pockets, searching for the rental keys. For once he was glad that Cody - despite being the one who drove them everywhere – always insisted on giving him the keys for safe keeping.

As he hunted for his keys his phone vibrated. Ignoring the shooting pain in his hand Ted yanked his phone out hoping to see a message from Cody. It wasn't. It was John. Sighing Ted thought about ignoring it then realising John wasn't exactly the guilty party he hit the read button. As he scanned the message, his gave a weak little smile and felt tears prick his eyes. John really was a good guy. A good guy that Ted knew he had used for his own pleasure. If he was honest he couldn't even say why he started the affair with John but it had felt so good.

Not right, just good. Maybe for once he liked being the younger man, he liked being looked after. It wasn't that Cody didn't look after him, hell he knew he only had to raise an eyebrow and Cody would get him whatever he wanted or do whatever he asked of him. It was just with Cena he got to relax slightly, he got to play the softer role. Except that was all it was - playing. He knew that deep in his heart, he'd been playing John, using him as a new toy. He had simply been indulging his own fantasy that had nothing to do with John and everything to do with his own selfish wants.

He closed his eyes hating himself more than he had ever hated himself before. And for a man who had spent so many years condemning himself as wicked, wrong and unnatural that was saying something. He whimpered slightly as he remembered Cody's face, as he remembered the despair in those brilliant blue eyes as Cody spat back how many times he'd called him wrong or damned. He'd never meant the harsh words he'd thrown at the younger man. He'd been lashing out, transferring his own fear about what was happening into misplace indignation at Cody. Indignation because Cody had always been so comfortable with who he was, so sure of what he wanted. But he'd also seemed so pure, so innocent everything Ted had never been. Everything Ted could never be. Not now. Not ever.

He was jerked back from his introspective by his phone vibrating in his hand. Looking down he expected to see another message for John, although he was secretly hoping for a message from Cody. What he didn't expect was a message from Randy. Feeling his breath catch in his throat Ted quickly hit the read button. As he scanned the message the vague calm he'd been feeling vanished to be replaced by sheer mind-screaming panic. He re read the message over and over again until the words were seared into his memory. Words that scared the shit out of him and made him want to scream and cry all at the same time. And the worse thing of all was he knew there was no one to blame for this whole situation but himself. With shaking hands he fumbled with the keys struggling to open the driver's door. As he started the engine, he murmured, "Fuck he can't! He can't show him he...fuck!"

The squeal of the tears made him flinch and as he headed towards the hotel all he could think about was reaching Cody and stopping Randy before any permanent damage could be done.

"What?" hissed John grabbing Randy by the arm and turning him around, "What scene?".

Randy said nothing but from the tilt of his head and the firm line his lips had taken John knew it was something serious. Realising Randy wasn't about to tell him anything, John turned his attention to Cody demanding, "What did you mean?"

Cody didn't reply. He was staring fixedly at Randy. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the two of them. Yet another one of those times when John felt completely excluded and he really hated that feeling. Letting go of Randy's arm, he huffed, "Fine don't tell me. Have another one of your little eye fuck moments then, don't mind me…" his voice faded as he realised he had two sets of burning blue eyes trained on him. Giving a crocked smile he conceded, "Sorry."

"You want to know what he meant?" rumbled Randy his voice dripping with menace.

John nodded, "Yeah I do."

"You really want to…" started Randy only to be cut off by Cody saying firmly, "It meant nothing."

Randy glanced at him and Cody gave him a faint smile. Looking at John, Cody sighed and explained, "I meant nothing. It...it was just...just words."

John quirked an eyebrow and asked sceptically, "You serious, Kid? Because his reaction…" he jerked a thumb at Randy, "…that was no ordinary reaction." He gave a laugh adding, "But damn I could see you being into that shit, Randy. God I bet you really would love all that leather and chains and stuff. Hey, have you fantasised about putting a collar on me then?" He'd meant it as a joke but neither of the other men were laughing. Letting his laughter fade away he sighed again and murmured, "Okay so what are we going to do?"

Randy glared at him then growled, "You go first. Deal with any ring rats that are hanging round the place. Cody and I are going up to the room," he ignored the objection from Cody, continuing, "And you might want to ask about getting another room."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed John his face paling.

Randy simply stared at him, then stepping forward he got into John's face and whispered, "You fucked one of my friends behind my back and you expect me to be okay with that? How long have you known me, John? How Long? And you think I'd be okay with that?" He gave a huff of bitter laughter, adding viciously, "Seems you don't know me ...or care about me at all, doesn't it?"

Before John could reply, Randy turned and stalked away. Cody though lingered a moment. Looking at John, he murmured, "Did you get a response?"

John shook his head, "No, nothing." He paused then asked, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Cody shrugged and mumbled, "How do I know?" He scuffed the pavement with his shoe then speaking quickly he asked, "If or when you see him wo...would you give him a message for me?"

John nodded

"Te…tell him that...that I meant what I said that night. When we stayed at Niagara. Tell him…tell him I still stand by what I said that night…" his voice faded and John could hear tears bubbling in Cody's throat.

Nodding his head he repeated back, "You want me to tell him that what you said at Niagara still stands – that the message?"

"Yeah," replied Cody. Then without looking at John he mumbled, "I've always meant it."

"Cody!"

He jumped surprise to see Randy standing beside him. There was an unreadable expression in the older man's eyes and for the first time in his life Cody actually felt vaguely afraid of Randy.

"Come on," called Randy his voice softening as he gave Cody a smile, "Come on, let's get out here. We'll leave John to the ring rats."

Cody nodded. Glancing backwards he waved at John who was moving towards the lobby, already getting mobbed for photos and autographs. He was still unsure whether to hate or forgive the man who had in one night managed to both hurt Randy and fuck Ted.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Randy softly as they headed into the hotel.

"About what?" asked Cody feigning innocence.

"About my…my secret past about...about what _he_ used to make me do..." murmured Randy.

"Not my place," murmured Cody keeping his eyes down.

"Cod…" began Randy but Cody cut him off snapping, "No! It's not my place to reveal secrets like that. I'm not like you, Randy," he hissed, "I don't use people's secrets to hurt them or to score points off them." He drew in a deep breath then seeing Randy's expression, he swore saying quickly, "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like..."

"You think I did it to hurt you?" asked Randy sadly.

Cody looked up at him and murmured, "Not me - no. But Ted - yes. Lets face it, it wouldn't be the first time you've used private information your own advantage."

Randy glared at him but bit back the reply burning his throat. It angered him that Cody thought so little of him and yet at the same time he knew Cody was right. He had used secrets that way in the past. He paused a moment. Looking at Cody he realised once again just what an amazingly strong person Cody really was. Because if he knew what Cody knew about him and had been offered the chance to use it to gain revenge he knew deep in his heart he would have done it without a second's hesitation.

They continued walking in silence. Cody was so lost in thought he didn't even realise they had reached the lift until Randy asked, "Your room or mine?"

"Huh?"

"Which room?" asked Randy. Seeing Cody's confused expression he chuckled and reaching out he caressed Cody's neck murmuring, "Where do you want to go and regroup?"

"Umm...your room," mumbled Cody, "I kinda don't want to see Ted's stuff right now."

Randy nodded and as he hit the floor button, he asked casually, "What did you mean when you told John tell him about Niagara?"

"You...you heard that?" spluttered Cody.

Randy didn't reply. He just leant aback against the glass wall, his arms folding over his chest as he held Cody's shifting gaze.

After several long silent moments Cody caved and confessed, "It was the night I told him about you."

Randy didn't react.

Closing his eyes, Cody continued, "It was the night I told him that I'd chosen him. That I had…" he gave a strangled little laugh and spat, "It was the night I confessed to loving you but not enough to leave him."

Randy watched him closely, watched the new tears leak from under the long lashes. He felt strangely calm. As if the anger flowing through him had turned into ice. His heart though was breaking. The knowledge of what John had done, the knowledge that the man he adored and worshiped had thought so little of him as to cheat on him with a man he had considered a brother cut him to the core. But beneath his own mind numbing pain was anger at what Ted had done to Cody, to his Cody.

The knowledge that Ted had hurt, really hurt Cody and the boy still chose him really hurt Randy. But the hurt was overwhelmed by the strange sense of calm. And with that calm came a surprising clarity. Crystal clear clarity. He knew what he had to do. He knew just how to make sure Ted never regained Cody's trust in any shape or form. For once he would get the upper hand where Cody was concerned and for once he would be able to protect his Cody the way he should have all those years ago. Smiling a cold sneer he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Typing quickly he sent a message – a message he knew would strike fear and terror into the recipient. And he didn't care.

As the lift pinged, he held an arm out. Wrapping it around Cody's shoulder, he brushed a platonic kiss into Cody's hair and murmured, "Its okay, Cody. We'll get through this. You'll see, everything is going to be just fine. Trust me, you just got to trust me."

Cody looked up at him and nodded. He did trust Randy. He always trusted Randy.

With a mysterious smile, Randy simply shepherded Cody towards his room. Because he knew exactly what he had to do to get Cody away from Ted. Forever.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"There you go, sweetheart," said John, grinning broadly as he handed back the autograph book to the last of the fans gathered around him. Just as he looked up, he saw Ted storming through the main entrance.

"Hey!" called John breaking away from the gaggle of fans with a few words of apologies, "Ted? Hey Teddy!" he had to jog to catch the younger man up. Catching hold of Ted's elbow he said, "Hey what's up?"

Ted glance at him and John gasped. The look etched on Ted's face was one of pure terror.

John frowned and asked urgently, "Teddy, what's wrong?"

"Randy," breathed Ted his voice sounding incredibly tight as if it was difficult to speak. "Where are they?" asked Ted as if he had only just realised the others were nowhere in sight, "Where's Cody?

"Umm, they went up stairs," replied John, worried not only by Ted's expression but also the nagging fear about what the others would do if they saw Ted right now. As Ted started to make his way towards the lift, John tightened his grip, pulling Ted back. Looking into Ted's eyes, he asked, "Teddy, what's wrong? You look like shit. Come on, tell me what's going on."

Ted took a deep breath then explained, "Randy...Randy told me that…that…" his voice gave way and for a few moments he was visibly fighting his emotion. Finally taking a deep breath he final managed to explain, "Randy's going to do something that will make Cody hate me. I mean physically hate me."

"What's he gonna do?" asked John cautiously. He was beginning to thinking that he really didn't want to hear the answer.

Ted looked up at him and whispered, "He's going to show him a tape of me in Florida. He's going to show Cody exactly what happened in Florida." With a strangled sob he mewed, "He's going to show Cody me getting fucked by the locker room."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

As Randy opened the door to the room, he ushered Cody in. Flinging his stuff onto the small table he looked over and asked, "You okay?"

Cody looked up and shook his head.

Without speaking, Randy walked over and caressed Cody's neck. For a moment Cody leant into the touch. His eyes flickered shut and for the briefest of moments it felt perfect. Then slowly Cody's eyes opened and all the pain and misery from the last few hours hit Randy like a freight train. Sighing faintly, he soothed, "Why don't you take a shower? You know a shower always makes you feel better."

Cody smiled weakly and nodded murmured, "Yeah a shower would be good. You okay for me it borrow some products?"

Randy nodded, reluctantly letting his hand fall away from Cody's neck. As Cody headed towards the bathroom, Randy growled, "Just don't go using all the shower gel like last time, Codes!"

Cody chuckled. Flipping Randy the finger he gave him a weak wink and closed the door.

Randy waited until he heard the shower going before sinking onto his bed. He ran his hands over his shaved head and let out a long low breath. He was still undecided, still uncertain as to whether he should see his threat to Ted through or not. Reaching into his bag, which was perched on the end of his bed, he fumbled around and then slowly withdrew the slim DVD case. He turned it over and over in his hands, wondering it he really had the right to shatter Cody's faith in Ted so completely.

But even as he doubted himself, the voice he always listen to reminded him that Ted had shown himself to be less than worthy of Cody's adoration. Surely by showing Cody the video he was simply protecting Cody, keeping him safe from further harm. After all considering who had actually given him the tape, surely he was doing Cody a favour by showing him what Ted was really like. He still wasn't sure why he had been given the tape, why he had been told to watch the disk but he had. And ever since seeing the footage he'd been battling with himself tyring to work out what to do with the information.

He turned the disk over and over in his fingers half of him wanted to destroy Cody's trust in Ted for ever but the other half, the half that enjoyed watching the way Cody smiled when Ted was with him, the half that loved seeing one of his best friends so happy didn't want to add to Cody's pain. Closing his eyes he gave a low snarl hating the uncertainty running through his system. But before he could make up his mind, Cody's voice called from the bathroom, "Hey do you mind if I order some food? I'm starving but I really can't face the restaurant."

Randy chuckled to himself mumbled, "Damn it, Codes - you're always hungry!" Setting the DVD on the bed, he answered, "No problem. What do you want? A club sandwich?"

"Yeah," floated back the reply, "Ooh and something sweet. I really fancy something sweet!"

Randy shook his head and padded across to the phone. Lifting the room service menu he gave it a few moments thought then picked up the phone

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The tension in the lift could be cut with a knife.

"Ted," sighed John leaning back against the mirror, "I don't get what the panic is. Cody already knows about Florida. Okay it was a less than pleasant shock but I don't see how showing him a tape can be worse than telling him." He huffed again frowning in confusion.

"Because…" murmured Ted, "Because then it was just nameless people fucking me. If he sees that tape he'll know, he'll know who fucked me…who I let fuck me…"

Ted ran a hand over his face then without looking at John he added, "He'll know who, among our friends and colleagues, fucked me."

John winced, the pain in Ted's voice was heartbreaking to hear. Without even thinking he pushed away from the edge of the lift and crossed over to where Ted was slumped. Wrapping his thick arms around Ted's shoulders he pulled the younger man to him and murmured, "It's okay. Look its going be painful but he'll get over it. Ted, if he can get over the fact you did it in the first place, he'll get over seeing it."

Ted struggled against him and pushing John away, he spat angrily, "How can you say he's okay with what happened? John, he hates me! You heard him - he hates me..."

"No he doesn't!" interrupted John. He grinned as he realised he hadn't given Ted Cody's message, "Shit I forget the message he told me to give you…"

"Message?" asked Ted, "What message? What did he say?"

"He asked me to tell you that…that what he said at Niagara stands." John watched Ted's eyes widen with amazement and then Ted slumped back against the wall of the lift.

"What?" breathed Ted, still unable to believe his ears.

"He said," repeated John grinning despite himself, "That what he said at Niagara stands."

"You mean it?" asked Ted excitedly, "You mean...is that what he said…were those his exact words?"

Yes," laughed John actually happy to see Ted smile again, "Yeah those where his precise words."

"My god," sighed Ted, "He…he's forgiven me. John, do you know what this means?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," replied John sadly. Stepping away from Ted, he raised his head and murmured, "It means no more us."

"What?" breathed Ted, the happiness falling away from his face like melting snow, "John, I..."

No!" snapped John, "No, Ted. We end this. Right now. Look at what you're risking. In one night Cody has found out you have had an affair behind his back and that in your past you were a god damn locker room lust – and yet he's still willing to stand by you. Ted, apart from being the dumbest thing I've ever heard, that kid loves you. Really loves you. I don't know many people who would take a lover back after pulling all that shit on them so..." he paused and gave a sad grin, "And besides if I'm honest the idea of losing Randy...that scares me shitless. I didn't realise until tonight just how much..." he bowed his head and confessed bitterly," I didn't realise how much I actually love him. And how much the idea of him not being in my life hurt."

"But I really liked what we had," mewed Ted, gazing sadly at John.

"It was fun," confessed John with a shrug, "But we both risk loosing far more than we'd ever have gain from this, so lets not go any further."

Ted started to agree then suddenly he gave a gasp. Paling visibly he murmured, "Oh god...the film! If he sees the film…no...Oh god no…"

"Ted what?" asked John, suddenly worried about the other man, "What's so bad about that film? Why does it matter if Cody sees that film now?"

"Because," breathed Ted, "Because it shows who was there. It shows who was fucking me…" his lip started to quiver.

Caressing Ted's shoulder, John asked, "So who was fucking you? Who was it?"

"I've lost him," mewed Ted staring with unseeing eyes at John, "He'll never speak to me again."

"Ted!" demanded John, "Tell me - who was fucking you?"

"I can't," whispered Ted brokenly, "I…I just can't…it's so wrong…it's so…oh god…"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I left the water running if you want to shower," called Cody as he emerged from the bath room.

Randy glanced over at him and smiled. Cody had a towel wrapped round his waist and another slung over his shoulder. He was smiling faintly and for the first time that night he looked relaxed. Crossing over to him, Randy stopped just short of touching him and asked softly, "How you feeling?"

"Like shit," replied Cody honestly, "I still can't believe that Ted cheated on me or that he did all that shit down in Florida but…" he gave a little laugh and looking at Randy from under his lashes, he asked, "How do you think Kirsten is?"

"Do you seriously care about what she's feeling?" asked Randy incredulously, "Cody, Ted hurt you more than anyone else tonight. Don't you get that? Ted has been lying to you for years. He used you and lied to you and…"

"I know!" snapped Cody angrily, "I know he's been lying to me! I know that! But...but it doesn't stop how I feel about him!" he drew in a ragged breath and trying to control his breathing, he spluttered, "I know he's not perfect but I love him. I'm sorry but I do." He searched Randy's face and stepping closer, he asked miserably, "Don't you get that? I love him more than I have loved anyone or anything in my life. Randy…I…what we…I…" his voice faintly gave way.

Randy didn't speak. He just closed the gap between them and carefully wrapped his arms around Cody. Pulling the younger man into his embrace, Randy sighed and rumbled, "I know Codes, I know."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Seeing Cody so upset really hurt him. Hurt him more than he ever thought possible. Nuzzling his face into Cody's wet hair, he said a silent prayer, suddenly grateful he hadn't shown the damning film evinced to Cody. Suddenly grateful he hadn't added to Cody's misery.

"We'll get through this," he soothed tightening his grip. He was ecstatic when Cody actually responded, his arms sliding round his waist. It seemed ages since they'd shared an embrace but now, wrapped around each other, it felt so right and yet so wrong that Randy didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He bought a hand up and stroking Cody's wet hair, he murmured, "I'll look after you, Codes. I promise. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"I know," replied Cody, his voice muffled by Randy's shoulder. Without thinking he pressed his face into the warm skin and gave a sad sigh, breathing "And I'm here for you." He pulled back and looking up at Randy he asked, "How are you doing? I mean it wasn't just my boyfriend being a lockroom slut."

The look in Randy's eyes said more than words ever could – they were filled with pure and utter soul destroying pain. He closed his eyes a moment, his head swaying slightly before he snarled, "I feel like shit. I honestly thought...I thought John was ...different." he paused then sounding more bitter than Cody had ever heard in his life the viper snarled, "It hurts more than any of the shit Hunter ever pulled on me."

Cody gasped – he knew all too well the sordid and painful history between Hunter and Randy - but before he could reply a knock at the door forced them apart. As Randy stormed over to open the door, Cody padded past the bed. Seeing the disk laying there, he smiled murmuring, "Damn it, Orton - the disk'll get scratch!" looking over he called helpfully, "I'll put the film in for you then, shall I?"

But Randy didn't hear him. He was engaged in a brief conversation with the room service guy. It was only as he looked up that Randy saw what Cody was doing.

"Codes don't!" shouted Randy desperately, his heart in his mouth as he watched the screen flicker into life.

But it was too late. Cody had already pressed play.

Randy went to close the door, calling urgently, "Cody - turn it off!"

But as he did the door struck something solid. Something very solid. Glancing round Randy saw the pale face of Ted staring at him. He stepped backwards, shocked both by the look on Ted's face and the sudden appearance of his own wandering lover just a step behind Ted.

"Cody?" Ted pushed the door wide open, calling wildly, "Cody?"

But as he stepped into the room he froze. Cody was watching the film. He was actually watching that damming hateful film. Ted felt his chest constrict and, as the action started to hot up, he found himself gasping for breath. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen on the other side of the room. It was horrendous. He could see himself bent over a stool surrounded by a ring of half a dozen men. He could hear his own groans of pleasure, his own cries begging them to go harder and faster. He felt as if he was suddenly living a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Behind him he heard John swear. But he still couldn't look away. He couldn't stop watching his past being played out in full technicolor.

After what seemed an age Cody finally turned round. When he did the other all gasped with shock. His face was so pale he looked like a ghost. With tears starting to trickle down his face, he looked at Ted and asked simply, "Dustin? Dustin was one of them…" he blinked several times then looking at Ted, he asked brokenly, "You let my half brother fuck you, you begged him to do you harder and yet you wouldn't even kiss me?"

He looked at Randy – who had gone rock still - then back at Ted and breathed, "You…you told me I was wrong for loving you but…all the time…you…with Dustin?" his face crumpled into sickened disbelief and without even realising it, he let out a straggled whimper, hissing, "You let him fuck you and you wouldn't even let me hold you? You bastard!"

Ted started to speak, trying to defend himself then he suddenly was flying backwards.

None of them had seen Cody move. But within a split second Ted was stretched out on the floor, with Cody straddling him, punching and slapping him like a man possessed. As Cody landed another heavy blow to his head, Ted's world started to fade to black and he heard the love of his life scream, "I hate you, Ted! I fucking hate you!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Ted grimaced as the medic finished the last stitch. He didn't dare look in the mirror he was sitting in front of. He really couldn't face seeing himself. Not now. Not after everything that had happened. He didn't care that his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He didn't care his ribs ached from the blows Cody had rained down on him. He didn't care. Noting mattered except that look on Cody's face. That look that Ted knew would haunt him forever.

"There you go," called the in-house medic, smiling at John who was standing in the corner of the bedroom, "All finished. You know, you guys really should be more careful when you're roughhousing." 

"Ain't that the truth," chuckled John, his broad grin masking both his anger and despair at the current situation they found themselves in, "Look thanks again. I know it's really late to drag you up here but hey you know we're like," he gave a loud chuckle.

Pushing himself away from the wall he crossed to where the guy was packing up his medical kit. Waiting for him to stand up, John held his hand out and shaking the guy's hand, he added warmly, "Oh hey, say hi to your son for me. He must be starting middle school, isn't he?"

"Yeah," beamed the medic amazed that Cena could remember not only the fact that he had a son but also that he was staring school, "Thanks, I will. It'll make him day."

"No problem," replied John, all smiles and sincerity.

Giving Ted a final look over the medic ordered, "Mr DiBiase - nothing strenuous for at least 12 hours and that included training. Okay?"

Ted didn't respond.

John huffed under his breath then said brightly, "Sure no probs."

He caught hold of the guy's elbow and walked him to the door. Practically throwing him out of the bedroom, John gave a quick wave called goodnight then slammed the door shut. Leaning back against the door he let out a long sight then snapped, "You could at last have tried to be civil to him. The guy was doing you a favour, you know?"

Ted just looked up from the floor and blinked.

John gave a sigh. Ted looked broken. Simply broken. The face normally awash with relaxed good humour was pale, draw and sporting a multifarious range of bruises grazes and cuts. The nastiest of which had split his left eye slightly. Shaking his head sadly John asked "You okay?"

Ted didn't answer him. He just went back to staring at the floor.

John watched him a moment then called, "You know he has every right to be angry at you, don't you?"

Nothing.

"Ted?"

Nothing.

Realising what he needed to do to get through to Ted, John gave a loud huff then snapped, "Fine! You want to wallow in self pity fine! Go ahead. But remember there is no one to blame for this except you!"

Inside he was fuming with Ted, and with himself if he was honest. He'd always prided himself on being a good judge of character but with Ted he had really messed up. He knew a guy's past shouldn't affect the present but having seen that video footage, having heard for himself the groans and cries that Ted had given - it was a little hard to ignore the fact he had been having an affair with a confirmed locker-room slut.

"I ..I never meant to…" began Ted, his voice thick with emotion, "I…." slowly he looked up and holding John's gaze, he confessed, "…he wasn't supposed to know. With him I was always the good guy…I was…he looked up me and I….."

"You fucked up!" spat John, "Look I'm all for self pity but right now you have a responsibility to go and apologise to him. You shattered him tonight, Ted, really shattered him…"

"I can't!" exclaimed Ted shaking his head, "I can't face him," he mewed miserably, "I…"

"You coward!" yelled John angrily, "You god damn coward!"

Ted eyes flashed and for a moment John saw the old Teddy staring back at him.

"Don't call me that," breathed Ted, his eyes locked with John.

"Why?" challenged John, "Isn't that what this is all about? You being to cowardly to admit you love him. To admit you need him. Want him? Well isn't!"

"You don't know anythi…"

"I know that right now there is a broken young man down there. Broken because you were too much of a coward to face the truth," replied John angrily, "And I was too blind to see what you were doing. You used him, Ted, just like you used me. You don't love Cody you just used him..."

"No!" murmured Ted staring at him, "No! You're wrong. I do love him. I've always loved him. It s just…I….I love him so much I'm terrified of it and…I…. " his voice faded into a broken sob.

John gave a long sigh and reaching over he caressed Ted's shoulder and murmured, "I'm not the one you should be saying this to, Ted. You need to tell him – not me."

"I can't…" whimpered Ted, "I just…"

"You can. And you have to," John sighed again then added, "Because I know what will happen if you don't."

Ted looked at him waiting for the bombshell. He didn't have to wait long.

"If you don't do something then Randy will. Because I screwed up and I made him mad Randy will make a move and, like it or not, you will loose Cody forever. He'll be Randy's and you will never get him back. Ever."

Ted just stared at him in total and utter horror.

"Cody?" called Randy knocking on the bathroom door, "Codes, come on, open up."

"Fuck off!" came the muffled reply.

"Cody please," called Randy leaning his head against the closed door, "Please just come out here, I want to …"

"You want to what?" screamed Cody, "Show me another fucking tape? So what, you got my dad fucking Ted on there as well? Or maybe …"

"For fuck sake!" exclaimed Randy "No! I just want to make sure you're okay!"

"Okay?" yelled Cody, "Okay? You just showed me a tape of my best friend and lover being gangbang by a bunch of guys, one of whom was my half brother and you expect me to be okay? No, I'm not fucking okay!"

Randy balled his fist then fighting to stay calm he growled, "I didn't show you the tape. You put it on and…"

"You left the fucking thing out! You wanted me to find it!" replied Cody. There was the sound of breaking glass that really worried Randy

"Cody, what are you doing?" rumbled Randy his imagination running wild at the sound of the breaking glass.

"What do you care?" yelled Cody his voice sounding a little pained

"Cody, just open the god damn door!" ordered Randy his already thin patience near breaking point.

"I said - Fuck off!" yelled Cody.

Randy closed his eyes then hammering on the door he yelled, "Open the door, Cody, that's an order"

"An order!" screamed Cody, yanking the door open so roughly the hinges screamed in horror, "An order? You don't get to order me around, you bastard!" yelled Cody advancing on Randy,

Randy held his ground, smirking as Cody stormed towards him.

"Made you do it though," he rumbled as Cody got into his face.

"Fuck. You!" hissed Cody.

He was standing toe to toe with Randy, their height difference meaning he was tilting his head up. They were standing so close that their bodies were touching. From a certain angle it looked as if they were about to kiss rather than fight. And not for the first time Randy had to try and forget his attraction to the younger man and focus on the matter at hand.

Only Cody was making it harder and harder to ignore the attraction. He inched closer all but pressing his body into Randy's. Staring into Randy's eyes he snarled, "Bastard."

Randy averted his eyes not wanting to risk looking into the deep blue pools he adored. But Cody knew Randy he followed Randy's lead as Randy tried to move his head out of the way. Tilting his head back Randy growled, "Cody, stop it."

"Stop what?" asked Cody, his voice suddenly dripping with sexual intent.

"Cody…" rumbled Randy in warning.

"What?" asked Cody smirking knowingly, "Isn't this what you wanted? Wasn't this your plan all along? Get me away from Ted and you then could have me all for yourself?"

Randy didn't answer. The vein on the side of his jaw pulsed and he tilted his head back, his eyes narrowing as Cody leant in all but grinding his body against Randy's.

"Well?" asked Cody softly, "Isn't it?"

"No," murmured Randy, slowly shaking his head.

Cody blinked in surprise.

"What?" he breathed.

"No," replied Randy his hand coming up to caress Cody's forearm, "I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you…" he searched Cody's face then in a rare moment of honesty he confessed, "Why would I want to make you unhappy? You love Ted, not me. I know that, I've always known that…"

"But I do love you," interrupted Cody softly, "I've always loved you. Its just I loved Ted more. Until now." He locked his eyes with Randy's and breathed, "I've always loved you, Randy. Always"

Randy stared back down into the blue death and smiled. Brining his hand up, he cupped Cody's neck and murmured, "Cody…I…you know I lo…" his confession was cut off as he went flying.

Stumbling backwards, he barely caught himself before another blow landed on the side of his face.

"But right now," snarled Cody angrily, "I hate you as much as I hate Ted!"

He aimed another punch. However unlike Ted – who had taken Cody's beating without retaliating - Randy fought back. Cody yelped with pain then giving a snarl he regrouped and aimed another punch. Within seconds they were fighting. And this time there was no one to stop them from killing each other. This time there was no one to separate them. No one except John standing in the doorway staring in disbelief as Cody and Randy slugged it out in the middle of the already smashed hotel room.

TBC


End file.
